Addicted To You
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Percy didn't know how he ended up with Annabeth Chase in his bed. Normally, they stayed away from each other. And why wouldn't they? Her high heels and cute outfits didn't go with his skinny jeans and black t-shirts. In which, Percy and Annabeth might like each other enough to be friends with benefits, but they get lost somewhere along the way. Punk!Percy and Girly!Annabeth AU.


**A/N: I actually got this as a request on tumblr, but I liked it so much I decided to put it up as a separate story. If you want to leave a request, the BEST way to do that is to head over to my tumblr and leave it in my ask box. The link for my ask is on my profile now!**

**This is sort of a Friends With Benefits AU featuring Punk!Percy and Girly!Annabeth. There is a lot of profanity along with a lot of suggestive scenes. This has a HIGH TEEN RATING. **

**Who read The Blood of Olympus? I did! Leave me your thoughts in the reviews if you want to talk about it! I would love to know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, _****or anything else that you recognize. **

i still can't find the line break button i thought somebody told me that it was back am i just being stupid or

_-1092014-_

Percy had a splitting headache when he woke up. The light hurt his eyes when he blinked. He let out a groan.

And it's no wonder really. He had _way _too many beers last night. He wasn't really positive how he got home, but since he was curled up in his sheets, it really didn't matter right now. Percy pulled the sheets up to cover his shoulders and rolled over onto his stomach.

He eyes snapped open despite the throbbing behind his sinuses when he bumped into something.

No. Not something. _Somebody. _

Percy looked up slowly, like the person beside him would disappear if he thought about them. He saw a head full of blonde curls, but her tan shoulders and arms were buried under his blue comforter. She was turned away from him, but he realized that her legs were tangled with his.

He recognized those curls. He stared at them every day in his history class.

There was no _fucking _way.

Annabeth Chase was one of the most popular girls at his school. She was also the smartest and not to mention the most intimidating. She wore skirts and dresses every day to school with heels and this _red _lipstick that Percy stared at continuously. Even though she looked like a walking sin, she was one of the nicest girls that Percy had ever met. They had known each other since grade school, but when Percy got into music and joined his band and stuff, they didn't talk that much. Which, that was probably normal. Why would a girl like Annabeth want to be seen talking to a guy like Percy? A guy that wore black band t-shirts and skinny jeans with beat up converse? They didn't even remotely fall into the same universe, but Percy didn't blame Annabeth for that.

So what the hell was she doing in his _bed?_

Last night, Jason had dragged Percy to a party that one of the guys on the football team was throwing. Jason had been really into this girl named Piper, and she had insisted that Jason come to the party. Since Percy was a great friend, he tagged along so Jason wouldn't look like a doofus. Of course, Jason owed Percy dinner now because he had hooked up with the girl and left him there by himself. After a few beers, Percy had ran into Annabeth and—_oh. _

He vaguely remembered making out with her outside before she had asked him if his mom was home. Luck had been on his side because his mom had gone out of town for a meeting this weekend. When he told Annabeth that, she had smiled and pulled his keys out of his pocket, claiming that he had had too much to drink to drive them home. And… maybe there was something about pressing her up against the wall and kissing her until neither of them could breathe? Maybe he had rucked her skirt up around her hips, and maybe she had slid his zipper down and worked her hand into his jeans? And then—

Percy couldn't help the grin that slipped onto his face. Yeah. Stuff from last night was coming back. Annabeth was a _great _kisser.

But what was she going to say when she woke up?

To Percy's knowledge, Annabeth had never been one to do impulsive things. She always walked the line, and she always looked _great_ while she did it. How was she going to feel when she realized that she had just slept with someone like him?

He decided to worry about it later. Right now, Annabeth was snoozing peacefully, and Percy hooked his arm around her waist and pressed his face in between her shoulder blades. She sighed happily, and Percy listened to her breathing until he drifted back to sleep.

Ω

When he woke up the next time, there was something tracing across his back.

He slit his eyes open, but the only thing he could see was Annabeth's bare skin. After a few seconds he realized that she had turned around, and now his head was resting on her chest. His arm was still hanging around her waist. She had one of her arms around his back, tracing circles on his skin. Her other hand was in his hair, scratching his scalp with her fingers.

"I know you're awake."

Percy hummed and moved against her, shutting his eyes again. His arm tightened and she arched her back into him. He murmured, "Mmm. No I'm not."

"Whatever."

"How long do I get to stay right here and pretend that we don't need to talk about this?" He asked, rubbing his fingers in a circle just under the hollow of her hip.

She hummed, "Five minutes."

Percy laughed softly, and he pressed a kiss to her shoulder before he leaned up on his elbows to hover above her. Her makeup was a little smudged, but with her curls spread out across his pillows, she was as beautiful as ever.

"Last night was fun," he said, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

She grinned, "I must have worn you out by the way you were sleeping."

He raised an eyebrow, "I would argue that it was the other way around."

"I don't think it was, actually," she said.

Percy pressed his lips to her neck, and she shuddered. Percy whispered, "Well I guess I'll just have to try again, won't I?"

Ω

After they climbed out of his bed that day, they pretended like it never happened.

And it sucked. Annabeth still wore dresses and skirts to school, and every time that she walked past him, Percy stared. He stared at her long legs that could wrap around his waist when he was bent over her. He stared at the way her hips swung when she walked like she was doing it on purpose. His history grade started dropping because instead of listening he sat at the back of the class and stared at Annabeth, mentally undressing her _every single_ _goddamn day._

One day around two weeks after that night after the party, Percy was sitting in his math class, drumming his fingers on his desk when Annabeth walked into the room. She looked him over once before she pranced over to the Mr. Patterson's desk and started a conversation.

"Percy," Mr. Patterson called over the noise that the rest of the class was making. He motioned for Percy to come over there.

He grabbed his stuff and threaded through the desks toward them. Annabeth was staring at him intently, but she was holding a steady conversation with Mr. Patterson. Today, Annabeth was wearing a light blue dress that was just long enough for dress code, but short enough to let Percy's mind wander. It came up around the back of her neck, but was cut into a low oval neckline. Even though she was wearing a pair of white heels, Percy still towered over her. She looked _really_ pretty.

"Yeah, Annabeth, just bring that list by tomorrow during my planning period if you don't mind. There are plenty of my students that need tutors," Mr. Patterson said. He nodded in Percy's direction. "See you tomorrow, Percy. Don't forget that your paper is due on Friday."

He nodded, and Annabeth grabbed his arm and dragged him behind her and out of the door.

Once they were out in the hallway, she let go of him. She didn't stop walking, but she didn't say anything either.

Percy caught up to her and walked at her shoulder. He looked down at her and said, "Why did you pull me out of class?"

She just glanced over at him, but when they passed a closed door, Annabeth grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

She shut the door quickly, locking it behind her. It was a small supply closet, and Percy was about to ask Annabeth what they were doing in here but—

Annabeth went down on her knees in front of him, unbuckling his belt and shoving his jeans down off of his hips. She pushed his shirt up and pressed her lips to his stomach right above his boxers.

"What—?" He started. He broke off with a moan after another few seconds.

She looked up at him, and even though it was dark, Percy could see that her pupils were blown wide. She stood and jerked his lips down to hers.

"This is a one-time thing, do you understand?" She murmured in between kisses.

Percy nodded quickly, "Mmmhmm."

Ω

Their one-time thing turned into a three times a week thing. At least. Sometimes more, sometimes less depending on how convenient it was for them to meet up.

They tried not to do it when they were at school, unless one of them was really desperate. And if that happened, then they would meet outside in either the back of his car or the backseat of her Honda. Most of the time they met up after school, either at Percy's house before his mom got home or at Annabeth's house after her dad left for work.

Having sex with Annabeth was probably one of the best things that had ever happened to him. Of course, Percy hadn't been a virgin before Annabeth, and surely she hadn't either. Percy had never asked her specifically, but he just had a feeling. Still, there was just something about Annabeth that _made _Percy's life better.

They still ignored each other at school so it's not like they were together or anything. Sure, she was nice enough to speak if the circumstances fell on them, but most of the time they just glanced away from each other. He didn't even have her phone number. Just her Snapchat so when one of them needed the other then they could meet up.

He heard a pair of heels clicking down the hallway, and he buried his grin under a scowl.

"Babe coming our way!"

Percy scowled for real and hit Leo across the chest. Jason was snickering on Leo's other side, and Nico was drumming his hands against the lockers in the rhythm of their new song. They were leaning against their lockers, waiting for classes to start that morning. They normally stood here and scoped out the rest of the school in the morning before classes just to see what was going on. Not that they cared or anything.

She was wearing a black skirt with a deep purple blouse and a scarf. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, showing her neck. She must have put on a lot of makeup to cover up the hickeys that Percy had worked into her skin the night before. Her heels were green, and they looked really good with the outfit that she was wearing. Percy thought that it would look better on the floor next to his bed, but that was just him.

She glanced over at him when she walked past them. She raised an eyebrow and smiled smugly, glancing down his body before she fixed her eyes in front of her.

He was silent until he couldn't see her anymore, and as soon as she rounded the corner, Leo hit him on the chest.

"Dude!" Leo said, staring after Annabeth.

"Man," Jason said. His eyes were wide.

"What?" Percy asked defensively.

"Since when are you screwing _Annabeth Chase?" _Nico asked. His eyebrows were raised, and he looked really amused.

Percy tried not to blush. He held up his hands, "I'm not _screwing_ her!"

Nico muttered, "_Bull_shit."

"If you're not then you should be!" Leo said. "Did you _see _the way she looked at you?"

"Yeah, Percy, that was…" Jason trailed off, shaking his head.

Percy rolled his eyes and kicked off of the wall, heading toward his class. He felt kind of bad for hiding it from his friends, but… there was just something about being with Annabeth and keeping it a secret that made the whole thing more exciting. It was kind of fun sneaking around all of the time. And really… he didn't want to share Annabeth with his friends yet.

Plus, it would probably ruin both of their images if they ever actually _got together._

"Guys, it probably won't ever happen anyway," Percy lied. He hadn't lied to them like this in years. "I mean, it's _Annabeth Chase. _And I'm… well, me."

Leo laughed and hit him on the back, "That's true, man. Don't know why we doubted you."

Percy rolled his eyes and shoved him away.

Ω

He was flipping through the channels on the television, waiting for Jason and the guys to get out of school. They had been texting him all day and telling him that they were coming to see him as soon as they got out of school. Which was good because he had been here too long by himself. He was bored.

Four days ago, Percy had been driving his motorcycle back home when another car had ran a red light and hit him. Luckily, they hadn't been going that fast, so Percy managed to escape death with a broken leg, black eye, and a lot of scratches. He did have a really bad cut on his head and another one along his shoulder. And sure, it had been worse that day. He had lost a lot of blood and been brought to the hospital in an ambulance. The first thing he could remember after it was waking up to his mom crying and gripping his hand and saying that they were buying him a car instead of another motorcycle.

Ever since then, he had been fine. He had lost his phone in the accident, but it turned out that the guy that hit him had a _lot _of money. So really, there wasn't any loss. The guy's family had bought Percy out with a large sum of cash instead of the lawsuit that was bound to get tossed out because of the power the guy's family had.

Percy was still in the hospital, but after the first two days he had convinced his mom that she should go back to work if she wanted to. She had argued with him for a few minutes, but Percy knew that she was behind on her novel because she had been here with him. When he reminded her about that, she told him that she would be back as soon as she left the office.

It turned out that sitting and watching TV for two days straight had bored Percy out of his mind. His mom must have figured out what he had been thinking because yesterday she brought his guitar down to the hospital when she came back. Surprisingly, hospitals were really inspirational. That was sarcasm by the way. Percy hadn't managed to write down one fucking word for a potential song yet.

So he was strumming his guitar and watching _Friends _when the door opened. He looked up, expecting to see his nurse or his band, but instead he saw a familiar head of blonde curls.

She didn't give him time to say anything. Once she spotted him, she dashed over to his hospital bed and tossed her arms around him. He barely had time to get his guitar out of the way so it wouldn't hurt her.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she muttered, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding his head to her chest.

"Annabeth?" He asked. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here? And why didn't you tell me that you were in an accident?!" She demanded.

"I lost my phone, and I just got a new one today. I haven't downloaded Snapchat yet," he said.

She pulled back to look at him.

Annabeth was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Percy hadn't ever seen her wear anything besides a skirt or dress, and it was kind of nice to see her like this. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. She just looked like a completely different person. And Percy… kind of liked it.

Her eyes were watering and—_wait. Was she crying?_

"Hey," Percy said. His voice was wobbly. "I'm okay. I'm fine."

"You _look _fine," she said.

He smiled up at her, "Seriously. I'm okay. Just a broken leg."

"And a lot of other stuff," she frowned. "I already talked to you nurse."

"Well, aren't you on top of things?"

"One of us has to be if the other one is going to be _hit by a car. _God, Percy, what were you thinking?" She said, sitting down on his bed.

Percy winced when he shrugged, and Annabeth looked at him worriedly. He said, "I was thinking that I was going to go home and Snapchat you, but some dick ran a red light."

She sighed and cupped his chin with her hand. She rubbed her fingers across his jaw and smiled lightly, "You need to shave."

"Mmm. That's the thing that I'm worried about the most right now."

She smiled and leaned down, pushing her lips to his.

Normally when they kissed they were all fire and passion. They were moving fast and kissing fiercely, but right now, Annabeth was kissing him like she had all of the time in the world. She was cupping his cheek sweetly, slowing him down when he tried to speed up, and threading her other hand through his hair. Percy closed his eyes and sighed into her mouth. He felt her smile against his lips.

Annabeth pulled back and leaned her forehead against his. Percy opened his eyes to find her already staring at him.

"I don't know when this stopped being a one-time thing," she said softly.

"Probably when I started to really like you," he said bravely, leaning forward and pressing his smile to hers in an attempt of a kiss.

She laughed and kissed him back, "Probably."

After a few minutes Percy said, "How did you find out that I was here?"

"I might have cornered Jason at lunch and demanded to know where you were," she said, brushing his hair off of his forehead and tracing her fingers down his jaw and neck.

"Oh, they're going to freak the fuck out," he murmured.

"Why?"

"The other day when you walked past us and looked at me like that they thought that we were screwing."

She laughed, but her face was a little red. She said, "I kind of did it on purpose so they would notice."

"Of course you did," he muttered. "They're going to freak when they meet you."

"Why?"

"Because they love you."

"But not as much as you do, right?"

Percy laughed and pulled her back to his lips. He whispered, "Of course not," before he kissed her.

Annabeth pulled back from him when they heard, "No _fucking_ way."

Jason, Leo, and Nico were standing at the door. They were carrying some Chinese takeout from Percy's favorite place and a mobile keyboard. They must have been planning on messing around with a few songs but that would hardly work because Jason and Leo's jaws were hanging open, and Nico was rolling his eyes, fighting back a smile.

"Hey, guys," Annabeth said with a laugh. She let her hand fall from Percy's face, but she tangled her fingers with his. "Sorry, I beat you here."

It took them a minute to find their voices, but Jason finally said, "Well, we had to stop and get this loser some food."

"Yeah. What did _you_ bring?" Leo teased playfully.

Annabeth laughed again and kissed Percy swiftly on the cheek. She said, "A confession of my undying love."

Percy blushed and covered his face with one of his hands, laughing quietly.

"Uh, we thought that you guys were just having sex," Jason said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We didn't know that you were actually together."

Annabeth smiled again and reached out for Percy, "I didn't either until about two hours ago when you told me that this idiot was in the hospital."

"Oh," Jason said, glancing at Percy. "Well we can leave—?"

"No," she said before Percy could object. "I'll leave. I've been here and you guys haven't gotten to see—"

Percy interrupted, and his voice was small when he said, "Why can't everybody stay?"

All of them looked over to him before Leo came further into the room and flopped down in a chair. He said, "I'm with Perce. I wanna get to know Miss Annabeth Chase."

Percy smiled as Jason and Nico agreed. They shut the door behind them and came into the room, pulling out Percy's food and handing it to him. All of them signed his cast. Percy grinned when Annabeth signed her name with a heart and when Nico wrote the lyrics to their first song on it.

Ω

When Percy Jackson limped into school with a black eye and crutches the next week, he got weird looks form his peers because Annabeth Chase was trailing right behind him in her high heels, carrying his backpack for him and kissing him on the cheeks and lips every chance she got.

no line break huh oh well i think you guys like my commentary better anyway

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
